


A Slow but Brutal Destruction

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Sleepy Hollow OTP Prompts [21]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of a Case, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Kink Discovery, Public Display of Affection, Smut, Swearing, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally, Abbie takes Ichabod apart slowly, brick by brick, usually in her own bedroom, and to the tune of very, very ‘vanilla’.</p><p>This time, it's a total demolition, not in the safety of their own house, and it's a little too filthy to be called ‘vanilla’.</p><p>
  <b>Prompt: Person B discovering Person A's kink.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slow but Brutal Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of nowhere.
> 
> Self prompted because I just wanted some smutty Ichabbie.
> 
> I do not own _Sleepy Hollow_. Thanks for reading!

Abbie learned, pretty quickly on, that Ichabod was fairly vanilla in bed. Now, that didn't surprise her - she wasn't sure, but kinky now compared to kinky in his time was probably drastically different, and a lot more taboo than today - but she didn't mind. Vanilla was fine, if your partner was good, and Ichabod was more than good.

That changed one case.

They had one guy, a grade A asshole. She had been disgusted with him before beginning the case and downright pissed by the end of it. And she might have said a few things, a few things that began with f, ended with k, and maybe just about every word in between.

"If you move another mother fucking _inch_ , I swear I'll blow that piece of shit head right off your shoulders," she had threatened, and yes, she had a mouth, but no, she wasn't usually so worked up. Taunts about Corbin and Jenny and some shit about Crane and Abbie was just _done_. Asshole was lucky that she didn't blow his head off for _breathing_. As it were, she did knock him out for good measure.

"Dumbass," Abbie muttered, clapping on the cuffs and shoving him into the back of her car, feeling more than a little sadistically pleased when he faceplanted into the seat.

Crane had been unnaturally silent during the exchange. Abbie had found it a little strange because usually Crane tried to calm her down if she went off the top, but he hadn't.

"Cat got your tongue?" she asked as she rejoined him in the house.

Ichabod looked up suddenly, flinching as though he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't have been. Normally, she would have asked him if he'd been tampering with evidence, but this time was different.

His eyes were turned dark to wide-blown pupils, his cheeks were infused with the brightest red, and his body posture _oozed_ would-be impropriety.

Abbie didn't _need_ to eye the front of his trousers; she knew him well enough to know that his hand-in-the-cookie-jar look was having a boner at the most inopportune time.

"Oh." Abbie raised her eyebrows. "What's that for?" She tilted her head when Crane seemed incapable of speech. "Was that for all my dirty language?" It was the only thing she'd done differently.

Ichabod shifted.

"Ah. You've got a kink. Ichabod Crane has a kink!" She was glad that only her and Crane had decided to take this arrest. "For dirty talk. Son of a bitch!"

Ichabod squared his shoulders, but the look in his eyes...

"Okay, I guess it's more of a swearing kink. Is that even a thing?" Abbie drummed her fingers against the doorway. "Although..." She looked at him, thinking. Time to experiment. "Would you like it if I fucked your cock with my mouth?"

"Miss Mills!"

Ah. Abbie smirked. He made it too easy. "Oooorrr," she said, drawing the word out as she moved away from the doorway, "sucking you just to the point of madness before pulling off. Because then I'd fuck you with my hands," she said simply, "to feel you all over me when you come."

She wasn't sure if she'd ever seen him look so debauched. This was deliciously good.

"Or maybe," she added, "we would take it to the bedroom, where you'd ride me until you spilled into me, all sweet and warm and sticky, and I'd be begging-

"Lieutenant..."

" _Begging_ for you to fuck me, begging for you to let me come. Begging you just to _Ichabod, please_ , fingers tangled in your hair, air hot and humid with the smell of our sex, my walls clenching around you-"

" _Abbie!_ " Ichabod gasped, throwing his arm out to grip the back of the chair beneath his fingers.

Abbie stopped next to him and raised her eyebrows.

Ichabod inhaled and exhaled pointedly, closing his eyes. "I must... I must plead that you restrain from speaking in such a way," he muttered.

"Why not?" Abbie asked innocently. "You like it." She stepped forward and looped her arms around his neck, pulling him close. The bulge in his trousers pushed against her body. "You _really_ like it," she said.

"It is most improper..." he trailed off.

"But that's a good thing," Abbie said, curling her fingers into his hair.

Ichabod huffed. He leaned over enough to press his forehead against Abbie's; he opened his eyes to reveal a slightly less wild look with something that was ebbing into sheepishness.

Nope. Not today. Abbie tilted her head slightly, stretching up. "I'm gonna take you back to your cabin and fuck you until you choke on my name," she whispered into his ear.

Ichabod stiffened, his entire body going rigid under her arms, and because Abbie knew _him_ , she _knew_ , and Ichabod then went boneless in her arms.

She barely managed to keep them both on her feet. Ichabod finally brought his arms up to wrap around her loosely. He was shaking, but the puffs of his hot breath against her neck as he buried his face there meant reassured Abbie that she'd hit the nail on the head.

She couldn't help but giggle, burying her fingers into his hair.

"Most unkind," Ichabod muttered into her skin, before kissing her neck and then swiping his tongue over the aroused sweat building on her skin. " _Most_ unkind," he rasped. "So very cruel..."

Abbie just hid her grin into his hair.

They really needed to go home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And they still have that unconscious suspect in the car. Cue debauched Ichabod into the precinct where he has indelicate thoughts about taking Abbie over her desk.


End file.
